Eyes
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Snape says that Harry has eyes just like his mother. Harry starts to wonder why they're actually together. Written for powerhockeygirl.


A/N: Hi. Me again. I was asked by powerhockeygirl to write a Snarry fic. I give a warning: I don't read this couple so I'm sorry if it totally sucks. And if it does, PLEASE give me pointers on how to make it better. I always want helpful criticism. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Harry's teaching me how to play Quidditch! -flies around-

--

-BOOM-

"Potter!" shouted the potions professor, Severus Snape, "You can't even complete a simple Draught of Living Death" He walked over to the desk, "Redo it. Now." He turned to leave but Harry Potter spoke up.

"That's not fair, Professor," he complained. "I'll miss dinner!"

The professor slowly turned back around and sneered, "Then I guess you'll miss dinner." And with that he turned and walked over to the Slytherin side of the classroom.

'_Great,_' Harry thought as he got up to get more ingredients from the cupboard. When he had the supplies he returned to his seat and cleaned out his cauldron with a quick spell. The bell rang as Harry re-started his potion; he looked up and watched as the other students bottled their assignments and gathered their belongings.

As Ron Weasley passed by he gave his best friend a sympathetic look. "Sorry, mate."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and returned to his potion. When the last student left, Harry looked at Snape and found him focused on the bottled draught in front of him. Harry sighed and added the wormwood.

--

When Harry's potion was finally complete, he bottled it up and took it to Snape's desk. He put it down without a word and hurried to clean everything up; he hoped he could still catch dessert.

As Harry was about to leave, he saw Snape get up from his desk and walk over to him. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Harry looked at his feet and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, professor."

"Good." Harry heard the dungeon door slam shut and heard Snape mutter the locking spell. Snape grabbed onto Harry's chin and yanked it forward and he hastily kissed the boy.

Harry dropped his bag and tugged the older man closer to him. Snape let go of his chin and placed his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him even closer. Harry felt Snape's tongue run over his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he allowed. Snape dipped his tongue in and tasted his young lover.

Harry felt Snape gently lead him to his table; Harry was soon lifted so he was sitting on top of it. Snape moved his lips to softly kiss the boy's cheek and soon moved to his neck. Harry closed his eyes from the sensation; he felt his lover unbuttoning his shirt. But it stopped and he heard Snape say, "Open your eyes."

Harry did as he was commanded and his green eyes were met by dark lustful ones. Snape leaned in and whispered, "You have beautiful eyes. Just like your mother."

--

Later that night, when Harry entered Gryffindor Tower, he was still thinking about what Snape had said to him. The more Harry thought about it the more it worried him, '_Is he only with me because I remind him of my mother?_'

He was almost to the stairs when a pillow hit his head. He looked at the assailant and saw his other best friend, Hermione Granger, sitting by the fire. "I said 'Hello, Harry.' Didn't you hear me?" she asked.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down, "I guess I was thinking to hard." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch. He felt Hermione scoot closer but remain silent; eventually he opened an eye and saw her staring. "Is there something you want?" he questioned.

She blushed but continued to look at him, "What's wrong?"

He closed his eye, "Nothing, 'Mione." He could feel her staring and opened both eyes and glared at her, "What!?"

She moved back a little, "You don't look happy. Did something happen between you and Severus?" Hermione was the only other person who knew about their 'relationship'.

Harry sprang up from the couch, "Why would you ask that?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, "Well, you had to stay after because of the potion. I assumed you and Severus were…ahem…spending time together. And when you do that, you usually come back happy. But, you didn't this time." She started to rub his hand soothingly, "What happened?"

Harry took a quivering deep breath and began his story; when he was finished he looked at Hermione and saw her thinking everything over. When she sat still for a few minutes he cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him, "So, you think he's using you?"

He nodded and waited for more. "Why don't you just confront him?"

Harry closed his eyes again, "Because if I ask him and he says yes I…I don't want to think about it."

"You should go to bed," Hermione said after a little bit. He nodded his head and opened his eyes when he felt Hermione pull him up.

"I'm going. I'm going," he laughed as she pushed him towards the stairs. Harry slowly made his way up and headed to his bed; he didn't even bother changing clothes, he fell on his bed and promptly went to sleep.

--

Harry spent the next few days avoiding Snape as much as he could. But when the next potions class came around he knew he couldn't avoid his professor any longer.

Harry sat down next to Ron and waited for their assignment, praying it was with partners. When Snape barged into the room he averted his gaze by looking at the table. He saw Snape move to the front of the classroom and start to write on the blackboard.

Harry saw Snape turn around and looked back down to his table. "Today you will be working alone on the Essence of Euphoria potion," he announced. "Now go get your ingredients."

Everyone hurriedly got out of their seats and headed to the supply cupboard.

--

Harry was almost done with his potion when it suddenly began to bubble. '_Not good…_' And then it started to become a sickly brown color.

"Another failed potion, Potter?" Harry slowly looked up and saw his professor examining his pitiful potion.

"Y-yes, professor," he said. '_Please don't make me stay after class. Please!_'

Snape straightened up and focused on Harry, "Looks like you'll have to re-do this one, too." Before Harry could protest he made his way to another student's potion. Harry lowered his head to the table top and closed his eyes.

'_Great…_'

After a few moments Harry picked his head back up and cleaned out his cauldron. When it was spotless he hurried over to the potions cupboard. When he gathered all the required materials he rushed back to his table and started his potion again.

Harry was half-way to being finished when he heard the bell ring. He looked around hoping to see another student staying behind, but found no one. All the students bottled their potions and handed them in. When Hermione passed him, he thought he saw her give him a thumbs-up. He watched her leave, wondering why she did that.

When she left the room, Harry turned back to Snape. He saw that he was staring right at him and swallowed the rather large lump that was suddenly stuck in his throat. He watched helplessly as Snape got up from his desk and swiftly moved to stand in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me," he accused.

Harry shook his head, not able to talk. Snape slammed both hands onto the table, "Don't lie to me!"

"I…uh…I've been busy," Harry lied, even though he was just yelled at. He heard Snape growl deep in his throat at lunged at his collar. Harry was pulled towards the other man until their noses were touching.

"_Why_ have you been avoiding me?" Snape asked.

Harry tried to swallow the lump again. "I've been busy," he said, trying to not stutter. Snape shoved Harry back into his seat and started to pace.

Harry sat and watched, unable to move. Finally, Snape stopped and looked at him, "Miss Granger came to me the other day with some interesting news."

Harry's eyes widened to twice their normal size, "A-about what?"

"She told me that you thought I was only attracted to you because you remind me of your mother." He walked around the table and leaned down so he was right in Harry's face. "Is this true?"

Harry couldn't speak; he nodded his head as tears began to fall on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the flow. He felt Snape cup his cheek and rub away a tear. "Harry. Look at me." But Harry just shook his head. "Please, love?"

Harry's eyes shot open; Snape had never called him that before. "What did you say?" he asked breathlessly.

Snape cupped the other cheek and pulled them closer. He briefly kissed Harry's lips and then looked him in the eyes, "I called you 'love'."

Tears began to flow faster, "Why did you-?" But he was cut off when Snape covered his mouth with his own.

They kissed until they needed air; Snape was the first to say something. "I didn't say that to be mean, Harry. I said it because your mother was a beautiful woman. I _did_ love her, but someone else has taken her place in my heart."

Harry started to panic, '_Who can it be?_'

The panic must have showed because Snape was suddenly hugging him. He whispered in Harry's ear, "You took her spot, Harry." He pulled away so Harry could see his eyes, "I love _you_."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "You love…_me_?"

Snape smiled and kissed the younger man, "Yes. I love you, Harry Potter." Harry placed his hands on the back of Snape's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they parted for air, Harry looked at Snape. "I love you, too."

--

Hermione quietly closed the dungeon door and made her way up to dinner. '_I knew they'd be okay._'

--

A/N 2: Okay! I'm sorry if Snape turned a little OOC there at the end. But, yayy for a happy ending!


End file.
